total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Around the World
Overview Total Drama Around The World, or also known as Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 is the third season of the roleplay series. In this season there will be 16 contestants, with three teams that will merge at a remainder of 8. To follow Mirnish will host the competition. The season will take place in the wiki chat, and the challenges will be there as well. We will play as characters, so please try to be in character. You will be allowed to talk and interact as long as the host is not speaking, but talking is prohibited during the elimination ceremony. If you throw a fit when eliminated you will be banned from the chat and not allowed to compete again in season 4. The roleplay will begin at 6:00 EST Saturday, 18 October. Cast AlejandroProfile.png|'Alejandro'|link=Alejandro AmyProfile.png|'Amy'|link=Amy AnneMariaProfile.jpg|'Anne Maria'|link=Anne Maria BethProfile.png|'Beth'|link=Beth BrickProfile.jpg|'Brick'|link=Brick BridgetteProfile.png|'Bridgette'|link=Bridgette EvaProfile.jpg|'Eva'|link=Eva GeoffProfile.png|'Geoff'|link=Geoff HaroldProfile.jpg|'Harold'|link=Harold IzzyProfile.png|'Izzy'|link=Izzy Lightningprofile1.jpg|'Lightning'|link=Lightning MikeProfile.jpg|'Mike'|link=Mike SadieProfile.png|'Sadie'|link=Sadie StaciProfile.jpg|'Staci'|link=Staci TrentProfile.jpg|'Trent'|link=Trent ZoeyProfile.jpg|'Zoey'|link=Zoey GwenProfile.jpq""Gwen""|link=Gwen Teams (In order of Arrival) 'Merge' #[[Bridgette|'Bridgette']] 8th place #[[Amy|'Amy']] Winner #[[Geoff|'Geoff']] 4th place #[[Alejandro|'Alejandro']] 6th place #[[Zoey|'Zoey']]' 9th place' #[[Lightning|'Lightning']] 5th place #[[Beth|'Beth']] Runner Up #[[Anne Maria|'Anne Maria']]' 3rd Place' # [[Eva|'Eva']] 7th place Destroying Dragons (3 Remaining) # Bridgette Merged 8th # Brick 13th place #''Amy Merged Winner'' # Trent 11th Place #''Geoff'' Merged 4th Outstanding Olympians (2 Remaining) # Sadie 10th Place # Alejandro Merged 6th # Eva 13th place ''Merged 7th'' # Harold 12th place # Zoey Merged 9th Underdog Unicorns (3 Remaining) # Izzy 15th place # Lightning Merged 5th # Beth Merged Runner Up # Anne Maria Merged 3rd # Mike 16th place # Staci 14th place Episode List Eliminations This is the process in Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the island. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Statistics } |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'2' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'3' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'4' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'5' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'6' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'7' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'8' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'9' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Rejoin' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'10' | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'11' | | | |- | | | |- |style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'12' | | | |- |style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'13' | | | |- |style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'14' | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'Finale' | | | |- | | | |} Challenges Cameos # Dave (checks the passports) # None # Courtney (asks the contestants questions about the past 3 seasons) # Ezekiel (asks the contestants questions about the World) # Cameron (is captured by Fang and Larry, and must be saved in the challenge) # Katie (judges the bobsleigh challenge with Chef Hatchet) # Duncan and Leshawna (judges and demonstrates the challenge) # Jo and Heather (demonstrates the challenge; Boxing each other) # Samey and Samey Bot (shows where to unload the blocks) # Dawn and Ella (contestants must bring the animals to both, and then they take care of them after the challenge ends) # Noah and Tyler (they are Jack the Ripper, and must try and capture the remaining contestants) # Dakota (judges or demonstrates the challenge) # Cody, Scott, Sky, and Gwen (remaining contestants must find these characters, and bring back to Chris) # Lindsay and Sugar (judges the Talent Contest) # None (all eliminated contestants) Trivia *This season currently marks the first all female final three. **It also marks the first all female final two. *This is the second season to introduce a new cast, the first being Total Drama Returns to the Island. *This is the second season when a female wins, the other being Total Drama Returns to the Island, as Sky won. **Coincidentally, they are both from the third generation cast. *This is the first season to have a winner who wasn't already a winner in the past seasons of Total Drama. *This is the first season to feature cameos. *This is the first and only season to have more than 2 teams. *This is the first season to feature songs. Players Gallery File:SadieArrives.png|Sadie arrives to Total Drama Around the World.|link=Let's Have a World Tour! File:IzzyByeBye.png|Izzy takes the Drop of Shame.|link=The Great Chinese Race File:StaciByeBye.png|Staci takes the Drop of Shame.|link=Egyptian Torture File:SadieConfessional.png|Sadie states how much she wants Eva gone after their argument.|link=Korean Pop Quizzing File:Challenge.png|Chris explains the challenge to the teams.|link=Icey Antartica File:Byebyeharold.png|Harold is about to take the Drop of Shame.|link=Jamaica, Man! File:EliminationCeremonyTrent.png|The Destroying Dragons at their second elimination ceremony.|link=Indian Dance File:SadieShockedAboutElimination.png|Sadie is shocked to have been eliminated.|link=Australian Rivals File:AlejandroandAmyAlohaMerge.png|Alejandro and Amy work very well together in the challenge.|link=Aloha, Merge! File:BridgetteVotingGeoff.png|Bridgette votes Geoff, due to Alejandro's schemes.|link=African Safari File:GeoffdefeatsAlejandro.png|Geoff defeats Alejandro in the challenge.|link=London the Ripper File:EliminationCeremonyLightning.png|Lightning is eliminated at the fourth merged elimination ceremony.|link=Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out Geoffsong.png|Anne Maria chooses to not take Geoff to the semi finals. File:S3ep14.png|The three remaining contestants.|link=French Talent Contest File:FinaleChallengeStarted.png|Everyone is prepared to take part in the challenge.|link=Gladiatorial Finale! File:Cmh1.png|Blaineley and Josh are excited for all the drama to happen in the special.|link=Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Season Category:Total Drama Around the World